


Margo Turns Eighteen

by Moonburns



Category: The Durrells in Corfu (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Humor, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonburns/pseuds/Moonburns
Summary: A look into the future of the show.





	Margo Turns Eighteen

“Leslie, come look at this,” Margo said, standing by the window of their house.

With a heavy sigh, Leslie put down the gun he was cleaning and walked over to her. “What?”

“Look at that,” Margo said.

“Look at what?”

“That!”

“What?”

“Those animals having sex!”

“So?” Leslie said petulantly. “The animals are always having sex.”

“Yes, exactly,” Margo said. “Don't you wish you could have a lot of sex too?”

“Don't be stupid,” Leslie said, walking away.

“I've had it with Corfu,” Margo said. “I'll never find a man here. Aren't you sick of it too? You haven't had much luck with women since we've been here.”

“I've had plenty of women.”

“Oh, Leslie, we know you haven't. Isn't it frustrating? Don't you feel like you're going to explode?”

“I'm fine,” Leslie said. “Everything's fine.”

“It's not,” Margo said. “I'm not. I'm going mad. We're all going mad and nobody is doing anything about it. Well, I'm finally going to do something.” She took off her dress.

Leslie covered his eyes and spluttered, “What are you doing? You can't do that!”

“Why not? We can do anything we want. Look at me, Leslie.”

“No!”

“I'm a grown woman and I'm going to have sex. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Uh, not!”

“Look at me and tell me you don't want me.”

Leslie peeked through his fingers. His eyes went up and down over her naked body. “Well, you do look rather good.”

“Thank you,” Margo said. “And is your thingy hard?”

“Yes,” Leslie said meekly.

“So would you please have sex with me?”

Struggling with himself, Leslie finally said, “Oh, all right.”

“Great.” Margo got on her hands and knees on the settee.

“What are you doing?” Leslie said.

“Getting ready for sex,” she said over her shoulder. “This is how you do it, right?”

“Well, I suppose it's one way,” Leslie said, dropping his trousers.

Margo said, “If you have a better suggestion, just—Oh my God!”

Leslie had entered her from behind and started pumping away.

“Oh God, this is much better than I thought it would be,” Margo said.

“It is quite nice, isn't it,” Leslie said.

“We could have been doing this the whole time,” Margo said, moaning. “We could be doing this every day.”

“We shouldn't be doing this at all.”

“Why not? It's brilliant.”

“What would people say if they found out?”

“Everybody on this island thinks our family is mad anyway,” Margo said. “I don't think they would be surprised at all.”

“Well, just don't tell anybody,” Leslie said.

“Yes, yes. Just keep fucking me. Don't stop. Never stop.”

“I'll have to stop eventually.”

“Why?”

“That's just how it works.”

“What the hell are you two doing?!” Larry walked into the room, the papers he was carrying falling from his hands. “Have you gone mad?!”

“Yes,” Margo said. “And it is fantastic. Do you want to have a go? Leslie says he can't last very much longer.”

“I did _not_ say that,” Leslie said, energetically thrusting into his sister.

“You can't be doing this!” Larry said.

“Why not?” Margo said. “I'm frustrated, Leslie is frustrated, you're frustrated. We're all sex crazy. I have a young, nubile body. Why not do this?”

“Hmm,” Larry said, looking over Margo's body. “You do look rather good.”

“Thank you,” Margo said.

“Tell you what, Leslie,” Larry said while taking off his clothes. “Why don't you take a break while I give Margo a lesson in the erotic arts.”

“But I'm not finished,” Leslie said.

“You can finish later,” Larry said. He took Margo's hand and helped her up while Leslie pulled out. Then Larry laid on his back on the settee.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Margo said.

“You shall lower yourself onto my cock,” Larry said, putting his hands behind his head.

“All right,” Margo said. She straddled her brother. “Oh. Oh! This is quite good.”

“This is brilliant,” Larry said. “I can't believe you came up with this idea.”

“Wait, am I doing all the work now?” Margo said.

“Yes, bounce up and down,” Larry said.

“Hardly seems fair,” Margo said.

“But now you are in control of the tempo and speed,” Larry said.

“Ah, I see,” Margo said, rocking her hips. “Oh yes. Very nice. I say, you're a bit bigger than Leslie.”

“Great,” Leslie muttered, his cock in his hand, watching the two.

“What on earth are you three doing?!” Louisa yelled as she walked into the room.

“We are performing the inevitable culmination of this deranged family, dear Mother,” Larry said, squeezing his sister's tits as she rode his cock.

“Oh dear,” Louisa said, wringing her hands. “I was afraid this would happen.”

“Were you?” Margo said. “You've thought of this before?”

“Many, many times,” Louisa said sadly.

“Why didn't you tell us about it?”

“Because you shouldn't be doing this!” Louisa said.

“Why does everybody keep saying that?” Margo said. “This is wonderful. It feels so lovely. All of my frustrations are gone. Don't you want that, Mother? Haven't you suffered enough on this island? Isn't this exactly what you need?”

“Yes, I'm afraid it is,” Louisa said. “But I never thought this could possibly happen. Are you saying I can join in?”

“Of course!” Margo said.

“Why not?” Leslie said.

“It would be our pleasure,” Larry said.

“Oh, my beautiful, marvelous children.” Louisa took off her dress.

“Good Lord,” Larry said, sitting up and nudging Margo out of the way to look at his mother.

“Yowza,” Leslie said, stroking his cock.

“Do you really think so?” Louisa said, posing before them.

“Yes, of course you're gorgeous,” Margo said, quietly envious.

Larry said, “Leslie, old sport, would you care to take Margo back? I believe I have a date with Mother.”

“How is that fair?” Leslie said.

“As eldest, I believe I have first pick,” Larry said. “Also, I share a certain intellectual and spiritual bond with our mother that you have never enjoyed.”

“Now, boys, you both will have a turn,” Louisa said. “But I will take Larry first. I hope you don't mind, Margo.”

“Not at all,” Margo said. “I just want to fuck.”

“As do I,” Louisa said. “Here, sit down next to me. Lean back like this, legs up. Very good. All right, let the family fucking commence!”

With a frenzy of rapturous motion, and a chorus of moans and yelps and screams, the four members of the Durrells made frantic love in their run-down home on the island of Corfu.

Suddenly Spiros walked into the room. “I knew it!” he yelled, and ran back out.

“I'm sure it will be fine,” Margo said.


End file.
